FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam
The FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam (aka Gundam Full Armor Type and Perfect Gundam II) is a variant of the RX-78-2 Gundam and is featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variation. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Full Armor Gundam has several removable armor modules placed over the RX-78-2 Gundam's existing armor. These new armor modules also incorporated additional thrusters and maneuvering verniers. The new weaponry of the Full Gundam consists of a large rocket-firing cannon mounted on the right side of its backpack, four missile launchers (two mounted in the upper torso and two more in the knees), and a new two-barreled beam rifle secured to the right arm. However, due to the Full Armor Gundam's massive increase in weight, it suffered a sharp drop in mobility which the new thrusters could not sufficiently compensate for. Although the Full Armor Gundam Full was deemed to be a failure, the Earth Federation continued to design new upgrades for the RX-78-2 Gundam under Full-Armor System and Weapon System (FSWS) program. The plans for the unit would later be used as the basis for creating the FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :These shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*360mm Rocket Launcher :A large rocket-firing cannon mounted on the right side of the backpack. ;*Missile Launcher :There are four missile launchers on the Full Armor Gundam, one on each knee and two on the upper torso. ;*Twin Beam Rifle :A twin-barrelled beam weapon mounted to the right forearm. ;*Small Shield :The left forearm is equipped with a small shield, which could be mounted with spare barrels for the twin beam rifle. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon of many mobile suits, it emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor not treated to resist it. The Full Armor Gundam can optionally carry two beam sabers on the rear skirt armor, but lacks the ability to recharge them. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System :The prototype mobile suits produced by the Earth Federation Forces' Operation V, are equipped with a central block which houses the mobile suit's cockpit, control systems and main power source. This core block can eject in case of emergency and unfold into a small Core Fighter. ;*Full-Armor System and Weapon System (FSWS) :The upgrade program, developed several options packs to increase the Gundam's combat ability. It includes new weapon and extra armor plates, The system increases the Gundam's firepower and resilient considerately, but also reduce its maneuverability by a large margin. History As the RX-78-2 Gundam continued to score victory after victory against the Zeon forces in the One Year War, the Earth Federation Forces engineers began to devise several different upgrades to supplement and further increase the combat capabilities of the Gundam. The upgrade program, called the Full-Armor System and Weapon System (FSWS), developed several options packs to increase the Gundam's already considerable power. One of these designs was the Full Armor Gundam, which vastly enhanced the Gundam's firepower and armor, but had reduced mobility due to its increased weight. There are conflicting accounts of whether the Full Armor Gundam was ever built. According to MSV-R, it only existed as simulation data. However, Mobile Suit Gundam: Big Picture Book of Strategy and Tactics stated that it was piloted by Lieutenant Heinz Baer. In Mobile Suit Gundam MSV Battle Chronicle Johnny Ridden, it was destroyed by Johnny Ridden's "Full Bullet Zaku" at A Baoa Qu. Variants ;*FA-78-1B Full Armor Gundam Type B ;*FA-78(G) Full Armor Gundam Ground Type Gallery GreatMechanicsG-coverart-FA-Gundam-JohnnyRidden.jpg FA-78-1.png|Re-illustrated by Kyoshi Takigawa as featured in "Master Archive Mobile Suit RX-78 Gundam" (GA Graphic; 2011) GGen FA Gundam.png|As featured in SD Gundam G Generation Spirits FULL ARMOR GUNDAM.png|As featured in SD Gundam Online FA781 GundamWarCard.jpg|As featued in Gundam War card game Full Armor Gundam GPF.jpg|From Gundam Perfect File Fullarmor System.jpg|"Gundam Fullarmor System" poster: illustrated by Takayuki Masuo Heavy gundam.jpeg|MSV illustration from 1980s Gundam Full Armor Type.jpeg|Vs. Perfect Zeong: MSV illustration from 1980s) Gundam Armored Type.jpg|Gundam Armored Type (variant of Full Armor Gundam) FA-78-1_KO.jpg|Artwork by Kunio Okawara fa-78-1(armorless).jpg|Full Armor Gundam (Armorless Ver.) as featured in Gihren's Greed Blue Color.jpg|Full Armor Gundam (Blue Color) as featured in Bonds of the Battlefield arcade game FA Gundam.jpg|Full Armor Gundam and pilot Takashi Kitamoto as featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Spirits of Zeon arcade game fa-78-1 version wb102.jpg FA78-1 GBO2 01.png|FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam from Gundam Battle Operation 2 FA78-1 GBO2 02.png|FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam from Gundam Battle Operation 2 Manga 201101251143530c6.jpg|Johnny Ridden gains victory over Heinz Baer B06a9c49cbefed887081bed953b6e95d4708b1cb.79.2.2.2.jpg|As seen on Gundam 0080 manga Gundam 0079 RAW v7 138.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 Gunpla FA-78-1 - Gundam Full Armor Type - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type (1983): box art OldGundamFullArmor-100.jpg|1/100 Original FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type (1984): box art MG FA 78-1 Gundam.jpg|1/100 MG FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam (2010): box art Gunpla_MG_FullArmorGundamBlueColor_box.jpg|1/100 MG FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam Color Ver. (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art OldGundamFullArmor-60.jpg|1/60 Original FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type (1983): box art Full Armor Type Custom.jpg|1/144 "Full Armor Gundam (Plamo Kyoshiro Colors)" (Comic Bom Bom exclusive; 1980's): promotion materials FA.jpg|1/100 Full Armor Gundam Type (Perfect Gundam II) conversion based on1/100 MG RX-78-2 Gundam (Ver. 1.5): model by Hideaki Oya. Action Figures MSiA_fa-78-1_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "FA-78-1 Full Armour Gundam" (Asian release; 2004): package front view MSiA_fa-78-1_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "FA-78-1 Full Armour Gundam" (North American release; 2004): package front view RobotDamashii_fa-78-1_verANIME_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam Ver. A.N.I.M.E." (2017): package front view GFF_0001_FullArmorGundam_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0001 "FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam" (2001): package front view GFF_0001_FullArmorGundam_box-back.jpg|(GFF) #0001 "FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam" (2001): package rear view GFF_0001_FullArmorGundam_sample.jpg|(GFF) #0001 "FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam" (2001): product sample GFF_0036_FullArmorGundamFrameModel_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0036 "FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam Model / RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type 'Ver. Ka'" figure set (2007): package front view GFF_0036_FullArmorGundamFrameModel_box-back.jpg|GFF #0036 "FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam Model / RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type 'Ver. Ka'" figure set (2007): package rear view GFF_0036_FullArmorGundamFrameModel-RealTypeGundamVerKa_Sample.jpg|GFF #0036 "FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam Model" figure (2007): product sample (left) with parts convertible to "RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type 'Ver. Ka'" figure (right) GFF_0000_FullArmorGundamFrameModelBlueVer_box-front.jpg|GFF #0000 "FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam Model (Blue Color Ver.) / RX-78-2 Gundam 'Ver. Ka'" figure set (Limited release; 2008): package front view GFF_0000_FullArmorGundamFrameModelBlueVer_box-back.jpg|GFF #0000 "FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam Model (Blue Color Ver.) / RX-78-2 Gundam 'Ver. Ka'" figure set (Limited release; 2008): package rear view GFF_0000_FullArmorGundamFrameModelBlueVer_sample.jpg|GFF #0000 "FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam Model (Blue Color Ver.)" figure (2008): product sample (left) with parts convertible to "RX-78-2 Gundam 'Ver. Ka'" figure (right) Notes and Trivia *The Full Armor Gundam's design was based on the PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam from Plamo-Kyoshiro, revised to fit into the Universal Century timeline. The Full Armor Gundam's design was later re-introduced back into Plamo-Kyoshiro as the PF-78-2 Perfect Gundam II, which looked identical to the Full Armor Gundam, but featured a blue and orange color scheme. References GFF FA 78-1 Gundam.jpg|GFF #0036 "FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam Model" - color art and specification See also ;*RX-78 mobile suit series ;*FA-78-NT-1 Full Armor Gundam ALEX ;*RX-81 G-Line ;*FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.) ;*FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam/Origin External links *FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type on MAHQ.net ja:FSWS計画